Apollo Justice and MLP: FiM
by Link The Chosen One
Summary: Apollo, Phoenix and Trucy were transported to Equestria by Twilight Sparkle to defend Pinkie Pie for murder, however Apollo is going to defend Pinkie. This takes place after Dual Destinies, and after Season 5 of MLP: FiM. (Please give me a better name for the case.)
1. Chapter 1

Investigation-Day 1: Part 1

July 13, 9:30 A.M. Wright Anything Agency.

Phoenix: Hmm Apollo and Athena should be here by now.

Apollo: Mr. Wright, someone was accused of Murder again.

Phoenix: Who?

Apollo: I don't know who that person is, but it can't be good I can't even imagine who he or she is.

Phoenix: Who told you?

Apollo: Athena did.

Trucy: Umm Polly. Daddy.

Apollo: Yeah Trucy?

Trucy: I think our client is from another world, and there is no evidence here that can prove her inno..Augh Polly! Daddy! You both are fading away!

Phoenix: Trucy, don't try and..*Vanishes with Apollo and Trucy*

? ? ? ?

Trucy: Ugh what just happened.

Phoenix: Ugh, aw no, not again.

Apollo: (Ugh why are they shouting? Something is going on.)

?: Hi Pheonix, and who's that over there?

Phoenix: Augh! Twilight you scared me.

Twilight: Sorry Phoenix.

Phoenix: Nice to see you again, I missed you.

Twilight: Who is that girl?

Trucy: I am Trucy Wright, I am his adoptive daughter.

Twilight: Nice to see you, I am Twilight Sparkle.

Apollo: (That is totally Rediculous.) *Wakes up.* Augh where am I?

Twilight: And who might this human be?

Apollo: What the...you're a talking horse?

Phoenix: Uh Apollo, she's not a horse.

Apollo: Augh then what is she?!

Phoenix: She's a pony. I had to defend Rainbow Dash as a human in my 1st visit here in Equestria, we have to leave as soon as we defend our client today.

Apollo: Wait, Ponies? Twilight? Rainbow Dash? Equestria? What the heck is going on around here?!

Phoenix: Calm down, I've dealt with it before.

Apollo: Ugh this is a nightmare.

Trucy: *hits Apollo*

Apollo: Augh what'd you do that for Trucy?

Trucy: This isn't a dream Apollo, don't get very upset.

Apollo: (Augh, Athena and Prosecuter Blackquill are gonna kill me when I get back.)

Twilight: So what is this demon anyway Phoenix?

Apollo: I'M NOT A DEMON! (God that reminded me of Jinxie.) I am a defense attorney, my name is Apollo Justice, AND I'M FINE!

Twilight: Calm down, you don't have to yell.

Phoenix: Apollo, you seem to be new here, so here you go. *Gives a book to Apollo."

Book added as evidence.

Apollo: Wait a minute, this is a childrren's book.

Twilight: Study carefully, or you would embarasss yourself in court.

Apollo: Uh (This is getting wierder and wierder.) Why did you bring us here?

Twilight: It's about my friend, she is convicted of a crime she committed?

Pheonix: What is she accused of?

Twilight: Murder. I convinced the Princess to go easy on her like last time with Rainbow Dash except now it is someone else, but she will have no other choice to give her a guilty verdict.

Trucy: What's the punishment?

Twilight: Banishment, to the moon or even the sun.

Apollo: (To the sun? That's insane!) I won't let that happen, I'll defend her.

Twilight: You will? That's great, I apreciate that, Thanks Apollo.

Apollo: No problem, I'm an excellent defense attorney.

Phoenix: If you want to defend her, this is what you need, this heart shaped badge is Equestria's attorney's badge, you'll be needing it to defend in court.

Apollo: Ugh, fine I'll take it.

Equestria's Attorney's badge added as evidence.

Phoenix: Come on, let's get to the detention center.

Apollo: Ugh (Why am I here, and this is getting rediculous.)

To Be Continued.


	2. Chapter 2

Investigation. Day 1: Part 2.

July 13, 3:30 p.m. Ponyville Detention Center.

Apollo: Alrighty then, what's our client today? (It better be a good one.)

?: Who's there?

Apollo: Wagh! Don't scare me like that!

?: Oh yay, my attorney Phoenix is here again! Oh boy!

Phoenix: *Sigh* your attorney is this guy, not me Pinkie.

Apollo: NO! Why did this have to happen?! (Stupid me, why is this loud mouth my client.)

Pinkie: Get me out of here devil!

Apollo: I'M NOT A DEVIL! I'm Apollo Justice, AND I'M FINE!

Pinkie: Calm down, you didn't have to yell.

Apollo: (Man, what would Athena do in this situation?)

Phoenix: Ugh, I think Trixie is your rival Prosecutor.

Pinkie: You gotta be kidding me, is this girl with her?

Trucy: I don't know this Trixie you're talking about, I never heard of her at all.

Phoenix: Pinkie, you're mistaken, my adoptive daughter Trucy is not Trixie's ally.

Apollo: Did you commit murder at all?

Pinkie: No I didn't, Why do you think I did it?

Apollo: I'm not saying you did it, I'm just asking.

Pinkie: Oh, well just to be sure, I just have this one thing in mind, While I was at a party I threw, I found a murder go on, and before I knew it, I caught the murderer red handed.

*Bracelet Reacts*

Apollo: My bracelet is reacting Pinkie.

Pinkie: What is that fancy bracelet of yours? And what does it do?

Apollo: It is my bracelet that detects lies in the things the people or ponies for that matter, that tell lies say, that detects that you're lying about something.

Pinkie: What? I would never lie about a thing.

Apollo: We'll just see about that.

Pinkie: While I was at a party I threw, I found a murder go on, and before I knew it, *Smiles a bit* I caught the murderer red handed.

Apollo: GOTCHA! Pinkie, you're lying about catching the murderer red handed.

Pinkie: What I saw it right there with my own 2 eyes.

Apollo: I saw you smile a bit, you were lying.

Pinkie: What? I would never lie about...

Apollo: You already said that, I knew that you were lying.

Pinkie: Fine I admit, I never saw the murderer.

Phoenix: Apollo, I knew you would do it, otherwise I would of done it myself.

Apollo: Don't mention it Mr. Wright.

Trucy: Polly, you gotta take down this Trixie girl in court or Pinkie will be banished. I don't want that to happen.

Phoenix: Neither do I.

Apollo: Fine, I'll do it.

Pinkie: Thanks Polly, I appreciate that, see ya later.

Phoenix: We better start our investigation right now.

Trucy: Daddy, what is this Trixie?

Phoenix: She's a magician like you Trucy, but she is bad at magic tricks, and my rival prosecuter here she called Twilight, Twilight Snarkle, my client in this country Rainbow Dash, Rainbow Trash, she even called me Mr. Wrong.

Trucy: *gasp* If she dares to call me Ms. Wrong, then I'll make her be sorry!

Apollo: Please don't Trucy. Lets just start our investigation.

To Be Continued.


	3. Chapter 3

Investigation-Day 1 part 1

Ponyville, July 13, 4:00.

Trucy: It's so beautiful out here.

Apollo: Ugh (I gotta get out of here, I'm so concerned about Athena, and I just hope Juniper is alright, augh, Prosecutor Blackquill will kill me if I'm not back home.)

Phoenix: Are you alright Apollo?

Twilight: How did it go?

Apollo: I managed to get info, but I don't want to say it.

Phoenix: Well the thing is...

?: *Laughing.*

Phoenix: Oh no, not her again.

?: Well well, we meet again Mr. Wrong.

Trucy: Are you Trixie that my daddy was talking about?

Trixie: That's right. And you are?

Trucy: I'm Trucy Wright, my daddy that your calling names to him, he is my daddy because since my real daddy died, Mr. Wright adopted me, now he's my daddy.

Trixie: So you are a magician like me, The Great and Powerful Trixie, Ms. Wrong you must be more worse than me.

Trucy: WHAT DID YOU JUST CALL ME?!

Trixie: Ms. Wrong.

Trucy: WORSE AND WHIMPY LAZY, YOU ARE MORE WORSE!

Trixie: WHAT DID YOU JUST CALL ME MS. WRONG?!

Trucy: YOU HEARD ME!

Trixie: You wanna go Ms. Wrong?

Trucy: Yeah Lazy!

Apollo: GIRLS, STOP THIS AT ONCE!

Trixie: And you are, demon?

Apollo: I'M NOT A DEMON! My name is Apollo Justice, AND I'M FINE!

Trixie: Don't yell at Trixie, Mr. Injustice.

Apollo: It's Justice!

Trixie: Let me guess, you are my rival Defense Attorney. huh? What is that fancy bracelet of yours.

Apollo: I am your rival Defense Attorney for the trial, and this is my bracelet, it detects lies when it reacts.

Trixie: Well then Mr. Injustice, you better be at the courtroom, or you'll be sorry.

Trucy: We'll settle it after the case Lazy, in a magic show. We'll see who is the better magician.

Trixie: You're on Ms. Wrong, see you in the courtroom Mr. Injustice.

Apollo: That was aquard. (First I've been called herr forehead by Prosecutor Gavin, then I've been called Justice-dunno by Prosecutor Blackquill, now I have been called Mr. Injustice by Trixie.)

Phoenix: She tried to humiliate me, by taking me down in court, just like that other case with Mr. Edgeworth.

Apollo: What? You lost a case Mr. Wright?

Phoenix: Yeah. When I was facing off against Mr. Edgeworth, I lost because one of my former clients named Matt Engarde planned to blackmail an asassin called Shelly de Killer, I tried to plead Engarde innocent, but he didn't want an innocent verdict, if he did, then de Killer will kill him, he had no choice but to accept a guilty verdict.

Apollo: Well Mr. Wright, I would have lost a case if Vera Misham was found guilty from the jurist system, but since the innocent verdict was handed out, I won and Vera managed to live after the trial.

Phoenix: Let's just continue our investigation.

To Be Continued.


	4. Chapter 4

Investigation Day 1-Part 4

July 13, 4:30 P.M. Pinkie's House.

Apollo: Hmm, so the victim was murdered here, am I correct?

Twilight: I suppose so.

Trucy: Hmm I see some evidence to prove Pinkie's innocence, but let's check and see if there is any...

Twilight: Augh!

Phoenix: Twilight!

Apollo: Who the heck are you?

?: It's none of your business, here is a note from someone, it has the number on his phone. *Hands number to Apollo*

"Someone's number added as evidence"

?: Now if you will excuse me. *Grabs Twilight and Leaves.*

Twilight: Phoenix!

Phoenix: Twilight!

Apollo: I have to dial the number, but I don't have my phone on me.

Phoenix: Use mine.

Apollo: Thanks Mr. Wright. *Dialing Number and calling.*

?: Hello there Phoenix Wright.

Apollo: Um I'm not Mr. Wright.

?: Then who are you?

Apollo: My name is Apollo Justice, AND I'M FINE!

?: Don't yell at me like that again, or my minion will come and capture you too, are you a defense attorney?

Apollo: Yes I am.

?: Good, you are wondering what my name is right?

Apollo: No I don't know your name, what is it?

?: My name is Blade Scar, I'm an assassin.

Apollo: Wait, Are you going to kill Twilight?

Blade: No, I'm not going to yet.

Apollo: Please don't kill her.

Blade: Alright, I'll cut you a deal, if you find the real killer that killed my wife Aria Scarlett an ordinary pony, I'll find the killer and I'll let Twilight go, if not, say goodbye to her.

Apollo: Fine, you got a deal.

Blade: Good, call me if you have found the real murderer, and proved Pinkie innocent.

Apollo: Got it.

Blade: And make sure you let me testify in court, on the phone.

Apollo: But nobody will hear you.

Blade: Turn the volume up so everyone can hear me, when it's ready for me to testify.

Apollo: Well why won't you just show up in court?

Blade: Because I don't want Twilight to escape, while I'm gone, if she did escape, then the deal is off, I'll just kill her.

Apollo: Alright fine.

Blade: Good, Blade Scar, Out. *Hangs up*

Phoenix: So did you get any information Apollo?

Apollo: Yeah, an assassin named Blade Scar had his wife Aria Scarlett killed by the real killer.

Phoenix: Oh no, is he going to kill her?

Apollo: No, if Pinkie is found guilty, then he will.

Phoenix: Please, prove Pinkie innocent!

Apollo: Mr. Wright, don't worry, do you have feelings for her? (Please say no, or Pearl will call that Maya girl, and kill me too.)

Phoenix: *sigh* No Apollo, I don't have feelings for her.

Apollo: Phew (Thank god.)

Trucy: Polly, let's just start investigating.

Apollo: Got it.

*Investigation Start.*

Apollo: *looks at where the body is found.* I knew it, the murder took place here.

Trucy: Polly, look at that.

Apollo: Is that the murder weapon?

Trucy: I suppose it is.

*Knife added as evidence.*

Apollo: *Looks at the dusty hoofprints* I can't see it clearly.

Trucy: Well let's check it out.

Apollo: *Dusting off the dust.* I see bloodstains, it must be the victim's blood.

Trucy: There must be an answer for it.

Apollo: *Looks at the other trail* This trail, it is full of paint, I can't see the trail clearly. Something is going on, and who left it there?

Trucy: I don't know yet Polly, but we're gonna find out.

Apollo: *Looks at flipped table.* Trucy, there's one piece of evidence here, let's take a look.

Trucy: I see something, it's a note, let's just pick it up.

*Blackmail letter added as evidence.*

Apollo: It's a blackmail letter, we better read what it says.

Don't tell anyone you stole anything, or you will be killed by me.

Apollo: So Aria was a theif, and the real killer murdered her, because she told her husband.

Trucy: I see, we need to find the real murderer who blackmailed Aria.

Apollo: So it looks like we checked half, because we don't have enough time.

Phoenix: Perhaps we better check back some other time.

Trucy: Polly, take that Trixie girl down in court tomorrow.

Apollo: I know that!

Phoenix: It's best we should ask Rainbow Dash for some answers.

Apollo: Let's ask her if she has some, we better get moving.

To Be Continued


	5. Chapter 5

Investigation Day 1-Part 5

July 13 6:00 Ponyville

Trucy: Where is this Rainbow Dash you're talking about Daddy?

Phoenix: I don't really kno..

?: I'm right here Nix.

Rainbow: Hey there Nix, I missed you. And who is this magician girl?

Trucy: I'm his adoptive daughter Trucy Wright.

Rainbow: Hey are you a girl that had her father dead and Nix adopted you?

Trucy: Of course I am.

Rainbow: I think I might call you Mage girl, how does that sound?

Trucy: I don't really know at all, how about Tru?

Rainbow: Right on Tru.

Apollo: (Hope she doesn't call me a bad name, or a demon.)

Rainbow: Hey, who's that guy with the funny hair?

Apollo: I'm a defense attorney, my name is Apollo Justice, AND I'M FINE!

Rainbow: That's the spirit, nice catchphrase.

Apollo: Thanks, that is my chords of steel.

Rainbow: I might call you Pollo, how does that sound.

Apollo: Pollo? OK...Rainbow Dash, did you go to Pinkie's party at all?

Rainbow: Yeah, I found a knife out of Aria's wound and found out that she was dead, after Pinkie was arrested, I didn't want to be accused again, so I left it lying on the ground.

Apollo: Hmm so my bracelet is not reacting, so you're not lying about anything.

Rainbow: Of course not. I'm not lying at all Pollo, I'm telling the truth.

Apollo: Just checking, I heard this from Mr. Wright.

Rainbow: So, Pollo, how did you know about me being accused of murder, when Nix was defending me?

Apollo: Mr. Wright told me. He told me that he was defending you when you were accused.

Rainbow: I see, what do you have in store for me this time.

Apollo: Here's the thing for you to give answers to me for. *Present's Blackmail Letter.*

Rainbow: What is that Pollo?

Apollo: It's a Blackmail letter, the real killer wrote it to the victim, but she ignored it, and the real killer killed her.

Rainbow: That is horrible, did Sonata write that?

Phoenix: She would not do such a thing.

Apollo: Where is this Sonata you're talking about now Rainbow Dash?

?: Um, excuse me Phoenix, and the other person, I did not write that.

Apollo: Hello and who are you miss.

Sonata: I'm Sonata, ex-manager of the deceased Ace Swift.

Phoenix: I actually saved her from the fear inside of her.

Sonata: It's true, I did have fear until Phoenix released me from it.

Phoenix: What was your sentence for tampering with the crime scene and assaulting.

Sonata: There was no sentence.

Phoenix: Why was there no sentence?

Sonata: Because before the verdict was handed out, a spy kidnapped me, and the trial was called off, a mysterious person is what I saw when I woke up, I had to be questioned before I was released or killed, I was so scared.

Apollo: What were the questions?

Sonata: I was asked if his target was killed by me, I was asked who did it, and I was asked what I've been doing.

Trucy: Did you escape, or did he let you go?

Sonata: I couldn't escape, or I would be killed, so he kept me in a cell until he knows I was telling the truth, 1 week later, he did and he let me go.

Apollo: Well is tha...wait wasn't that an assassin named Blade Scar?

Sonata: I suppose so, I never got his name. The trial was called off when I got back, and they had to know who he was and what he looks like, and arrest him.

Phoenix: Sonata, I would like to introduce you to 2 people. The girl in the Magician's clothes is my adoptive daughter Trucy Wright, and this defense attorney is the defense attorney for the trial Apollo Justice.

Sonata: I see, well, I've decided to join you in your investigation, is that OK with you Phoenix, Trucy and Mr. Justice?

Apollo: Yeah, I suppose so.

Trucy: Gladly.

Phoenix: Of course Sonata.

Sonata: Thank You.

Rainbow: Well thanks for the information Nix, Tru and Pollo see ya later.

Phoenix: So do you have any evidence at all Sonata?

Sonata: Yes Phoenix, let's go.

To Be Continued.

* * *

 **I decided that, the trial for Sonata would be called off because of her being kidnapped, because for a few reasons. 1. I liked Farwell my Turnabout from Justice for All and Turnabout for Tomorrow from Dual Destinies. 2. I'm not really sure what Sonata's punishment would be. And 3. If she was not in the story, and without her help, Pinkie will be found Guilty, and the whole story will be ruined.**


	6. Chapter 6

Investigation Day 1-Part 6

July 13, 6:30, Ponyville.

Apollo: What the heck, you brought us here for nothing.

Sonata: No, I left the evidence there, I found some evidence in the Everfree Forest and found some from my hotel room and other places and I was keeping some evidence until I know who this Blade Scar guy is. Here's some evidence.

*Trail photo added as evidence.*

*Broken knife added as evidence.*

*Ripped envelope added as evidence.*

*Set of spray paint added as evidence.*

*Paintbrush added as evidence.*

Apollo: Why is this evidence important to the case, and aren't those evidence we found?

Sonata: Because you'll need it for the trial tomorrow, and yes, that is evidence we found.

Trucy: Hmm you may be right, we should call it a day today.

Phoenix: You may be right Trucy.

Apollo: Alright, we should get some rest for tomorrow. Night guys.

End of Investigation Day 1

* * *

 **I decided to make the investigation for the 1st day a little short and this part a little short, because it was just a waste of time for me, I'm making the trial long to get more time, in the story.**


	7. Chapter 7

Trial Day 1-Part 1

July 14, 8:30 a.m. Ponyville Courtroom Lobby.

Apollo: *yawns* (God, I just woke up, bright and early, at 5:30 a.m.)

Trucy: Polly, you are quite early, are you alright?

Apollo: Yeah, I'm fine, just got up to beat Trixie here, I woke up too early and missed breakfast.

Phoenix: Ugh, coffee, I need coffee.

Trucy: Daddy, are you alright?

Phoenix: No, that bed was too small for me, I hardly got any sleep last night.

Apollo: (I remembered I had packed, and ate half a lettuce and cheese sandwich yesterday for lunch, and good thing I slept on the floor last night, I didn't even bother to ask Mr. Wright.)

Sonata: Are you ready Mr. Justice? You look like you're ready.

Apollo: Yeah, I'm ready, and I'm fine.

Sonata: Great, I'm proud of you for filling in for Phoenix, Mr. Justice.

Apollo: Thanks Sonata, I appreciate that.

Trixie: We meet again Mr. Injustice, you look tired.

Apollo: I'm not tired Trixie.

Trucy: Hey Lazy, remember me?!

Trixie: Yeah Ms. Wrong!

Trucy: Stop calling me that!

Trixie: Ms. Wrong, you better not call me Lazy again, or I'll...

Trucy: Shut up already, Lazy!

Trixie: You shut up Ms. Wrong!

Sonata: How long have they 1st argued Mr. Justice?

Apollo: Before Twilight was captured, we met Trixie, and they started ever since.

Phoenix: I hope they stop fighting soon before the trial starts, or they'll both be held in contempt and get thrown in the detention center.

Apollo: (Ugh, just send me to the detention center.)

Sonata: So Mr. Justice, do you still have the evidence?

Apollo: Of course I do, I have enough evidence to prove Pinkie's innocence.

Sonata: Good.

?: Hey Polly!

Apollo: Uh Oh, not again!

Pinkie: Please get me out of this mess, tell them I'm innocent, tell them I was framed, tell them I'm not guilty, please, please, PLEASE!

Apollo: Get off of me!

Phoenix: Pinkie, please get off.

Pinkie: Sorry, I'm panicking that I'm going to be found guilty!

Apollo: Don't worry, I'll prove your innocence, I can't just plead you innocent, or you will be found guilty!

Pinkie: Really? Then please prove me innocent.

Apollo: I'll do so, I'm Apollo Justice, AND I'M FINE! You say it now, say You're Pinkie Pie, AND YOU'RE FINE!

Pinkie: I'm Pinkie Pie, AND I'M FINE!

Apollo: That's the spirit, now everyone, let's get in there, and prove Pinkie's innocence.

To Be Continued.


End file.
